De celos y viejas peleas
by Fernandha's
Summary: Jack suspiró pesadamente y los observó discutir, apenas entendiendo los balbuceos de El Grinch para responder a las palabrotas en ruso que lanzaba Norte. Tomó nieve para comenzar a quitarse la extraña sustancia de sus manos y cayado, murmurando cosas nada agradables al oído de Santa. Sí. Amaba las peleas de esos dos. /One-shot Y no jodan, no es slash x'D


**Notas iniciales: **Primera vez que hago algo así, a ver qué tal. Las aclaraciones pertinentes al final, ya saben, ni How The Grinch Stole Christmas (HTGSC) ni Rise Of The Guardians (ROTG) me pertenecen, escrito sin fines de lucro. 

Siempre me imaginé a Santa y a El Grinch peleando tan su manera, lol. Además de que fue para una actividad de Fanficslandia sobre estos dos :B

* * *

**De celos…**  
**…**y viejas peleas

* * *

—Oh, vamos —rió Jack, arremangó su sudadera azul hasta los codos mientras se inclinaba levemente al charco—. ¿De verdad es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

—¡Silencio, impertinente! —Gruñó uno, intentando liberar sus manos—. ¡Esto es humillante!

—Ya, ya —se dejó caer en la nieve aún con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios y los brazos cubiertos de una sustancia viscosa que bien pudo haber sido mermelada… o una extraña mutación de ésta—. ¿Es tan grave?

—¡Sí! —el hombre de vestimenta roja hizo el ademán de levantar los brazos tratando de obviar la situación pero se el fue imposible, se resignó con pesado suspiro minutos después.

—El panzón tiene la culpa —gruñó el primero.

—¡Basta! Vamos, por favor —Jack tomó su cayado aún sintiendo la viscosidad en sus manos—. Te estás comportando peor que yo cuando peleo con Canguro, Norte —se dirigió al del traje rojo.

—Él tiene la culpa —Norte intentó moverse un poco más sin lograr grandes resultados.

—Todo hubiera estado bien si no hubieses venido —murmuró el otro.

—¡Gruñón! —se quejó Frost.

—¡Grinch, mocoso, _Grinch_! —replicó el de pelaje verde.

—Es lo mismo, ¿da? —burló Norte.

—Es mi nombre, gordo —rebatió éste.

Jack suspiró pesadamente y los observó discutir, apenas entendiendo los balbuceos de El Grinch para responder a las palabrotas en ruso que lanzaba Norte. Tomó nieve para comenzar a quitarse la extraña sustancia de sus manos y cayado, murmurando cosas nada _agradables_ al oído de Santa.

Minutos después, cuando ambos hombres ya no tuvieron más que decir, Frost volvió a mirarlos antes de resoplar una vez más, levantó la mirada al cielo esperando ver a Tooth, Sandy y Bunny en el trineo.

_Nada._

—Sería mejor si nos sacaras de aquí —farfulló el de pelaje verde.

Jack curveó una ceja.

—¿Cómo terminaron así? —se limitó a decir.

—La máquina explotó, genio.

—No me refería a esto en específico —respondió el guardián de la diversión—. Quiero saber por qué terminaron así,_peleados._

—Larga historia y noche_ rota_ —habló el guardián de las maravillas.

—Es noche_ corta_, panzudo —burló el otro.

—Por si no se han dado cuenta —Frost levantó sus manos señalando el panorama—. Sólo estamos nosotros y ése perro de ahí.

—Su nombre es Max —murmuró El Grinch por lo bajo.

—Como sea. ¿Y bien?

—Todo ocurrió antes de la ventisca del '68, ¿da? —Jack asintió con algo de pesadez, evitando recordar cosas que nada tenían que ver con la situación presente; dejando su cayado de lado despejó su mente—. _Gruñón_ bajó de colina a villa y _quebró_ sueños, entonces…

—¡Silencio! —Chilló el hombre, haciendo un ademán de querer taparse los oídos—. Yo cuento, tú calla. Detesto tu _habla mocha._

—¿_Mocha_? —Norte se coloreó y farfulló maldiciones en ruso que Jack, sin conocer el significado, bien podía interpretar. Tosió incómodo.

En el cielo se escucharon los choques de cascos, se limitó a observar hasta que detrás de una de esas grisáceas nubes apareció el trineo de Santa. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios en son de burla al ver a Áster aferrado por completo a los cómodos asientos; Sandman volaba cerca, bajando rápidamente en una especie de avión hecho de arenas doradas a su dirección acompañado de Baby Tooth; Toothiana sonrió animadamente cuando vio a su amigo y dirigió el trineo hacia ellos.

—¡Jack! —sonrió el Hada al momento de aterrizar.

—Hola, Tooth —correspondió Frost, giró en dirección a Áster y soltó una larga carcajada.

—¿Algún problema, Frostbite? —las patas del pooka comenzaron a relajarse para bajar del trineo.

—¿Miedo, Canguro? —burló el duende de la nieve.

—Más quisieras, enano —gruñó Bunny.

Sandy recreó imágenes sobre cómo habían tenido que forzar al Conejo de Pascua de subir al trineo, Jack sonrió al tiempo en que Áster farfullaba cosas sobre conspiraciones. Tooth voló en dirección a Norte.

—¿Qué sucedió ahora? —le regañó la chica.

El Grinch estaba dispuesto a soltar algo sarcástico pero se calló debido a la mirada que recibió del Hada. Norte sonrió ante esto unos segundos hasta que sintió que aquella fija mirada de su amiga pasaba a su persona. La boca se le secó mientras las mejillas se le teñían de carmín.

—Llegué cuando estaban peleando —Jack sumió sus hombros—. Era una especie de maquina que hacia salir mermelada, el gruñón de allá —señaló a El Grinch—, estaba cubriendo los regalos con eso. Norte intentaba quitarle una palanca, la rompieron y la _cosa esa_ hizo ruiditos extraños, después todo explotó y cayeron colina abajo. Quedaron atrapados en esa _especie de bola de nieve morada_. Intenté sacarlos, pero es demasiada viscosidad para mi gusto.

—Vaya _especificaciones_, Snowflake —rió Áster. Jack se sonrojó.

—¿Otra vez? —resopló Tooth con los brazos cruzados en dirección a un abochornado Santa, haciendo caso omiso a las peleas de ambos guardianes.

—¿Otra vez?, ¿han habido otras ocasiones? —interrogó Frost, dejando con la palabra en la boca al Conejo de Pascua.

—Más de las que mis verdes manos pueden contar, niño —farfulló El Grinch.

El Hada de los Dientes miró a Jack, suspiró y descruzó sus brazos, hizo el ademán de sentarse en el trineo —seguida de un quejumbroso Conejo— y comenzó a relatar.

* * *

_Corría el año de 1957 en una pequeña villa llamada Whoville, donde vivían los Quién. Era una villa muy tierna y caritativa, se enlistaban para los preparativos de las fiestas navideñas las cuales celebraban grandemente. Felices y en armonía._

_Por ese tiempo Norte no acudía a dejar regalos a la respectiva villa pues a fue más a petición de Manny; El Hombre de la Luna había dicho que lo que hacían los habitantes era algo que debía respetarse, Santa representaba a las maravillas y la sola villa ya estaba llena de eso, por lo cual era innecesario. Si bien, debería de acudir a ellos cuando fuese necesario. _

_Lamentablemente por aquél año El Grinch, quien se decía ser de corazón dos tallas menores cometió el peor de los actos. Robar los regalos que los Quién habían puesto debajo del gran árbol de la plaza y los que en sus casas había…_  
*

* * *

—No, Tooth —rió Jack—. ¿En serio existió una villa así?, ¿personas llamadas "Quién"?, ¿qué clase de nombre es ése?

—Esos no eran sus nombres, niño tonto —replicó El Grinch frunciendo el ceño—. Cada uno tenía el propio, como tú. Además la villa dejó de existir veinte años después.

—Sí pero…

—Basta —regañó el Hada de los dientes. Áster rió.

* * *

_El Grinch no vivía en la villa, su casa se situaba en el Monte Crumpit a novecientos diez metros al norte de Whoville. La cuestión recaía más que nada en que él sentía envidia de cómo los Quién podían vivir tan… diferente a la forma en que él estaba acostumbrado; la noche del robo Norte intentó acudir a dar una buena reprimenda a El Grinch pero Manny se lo impidió pues dijo que los Quién estaban bien, se encontraban fuera de sus casa rodeando los restos del gran árbol de la plaza, deseando buenos deseos…_  
*

* * *

—No encuentro el punto —murmuró Frost.

—El caso es que, cumpa —le respondió Áster—, existió una niña llamada Cindy Lou —Norte arrugó el ceño y El Grinch rió entre dientes—, la niña adoraba al gruñón de allá —señaló la _bola de nieve morada_—. Como la villa no recibía a "Santa Claus" se le fue más sencillo a Cindy creer en su contraparte, El Grinch.

—Le quitas la emoción al momento —farfulló Toothiana entre divertida y enfadada.

Sandy sonrió y recreó una escena en donde Norte de brazos cruzados le daba mala cara a El Grinch, quien era abrazado por lo que parecía ser una niña y una mujer mayor.

—¿Quién es ella? —señaló Frost al último personaje.

—La hermosa de mi Martha —murmuró la contraparte de Santa.

—Su novia… su esposa —le dijo Bunny, restándole importancia con una pata.

—¡Eh, tú, Canguro! —le riñó El Grinch.

—Bueno… a mí me cae bien —rió Jack, Áster le dio un golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Ey! —se quejó el muchacho.

—Ya, los dos —rió Tooth.

Frost sonrió mientras se masajeaba la zona _agredida_.

—Pero… si todo terminó bien, ¿por qué sigue… ya sabes… tratando de arruinar la navidad? Además, ¿no debería estar muerto? —el duende de la nieve frunció el ceño confundido.

—Lo hace para molestar a Norte —le respondió el Hada de los Dientes—. Norte tenía envidia de El Grinch porque Cindy creyó en él, algo así como una cuestión de orgullo.

—Sobre lo otro, quizá también puedas hablar con Gea —intervino Áster—. Le encantaba tener algo que contar en sus juntas con las estaciones, así que le dio la oportunidad a El Grinch y a Martha de vivir como dos inmortales más.

—¿Y la niña?, ¿la tal Cindy?

—Murió —respondió El Grinch de mala gana—. Ya era una vieja y le dije que debía descansar si no quería que matara al perro —Max ladró mientras movía su rabo de un lado al otro, dando la idea de que en realidad su amo jamás lo haría.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo nunca me enteré hasta hoy? —replicó Frost.

—Ah, bueno. No lo hacen cada año, es una lucha por cuestión de orgullo más que nada, es una forma de _diversión_ que realizan de vez en cuando.

—Sí, es _tan, pero tan divertido_ estar aquí atascado con el gordo de traje rojo cubierto de mermelada, mientras soy regañado y burlado por unos mocosos —ironizó El Grinch.

—Además, sé ser mejor, ¿da? —habló Norte.

—Se dice "sé que soy mejor", panzudo —rió secamente El Grinch.

Santa soltó unas palabrotas en ruso, recibiendo como respuesta balbuceos de frases inexistentes.

—¿Deberíamos soltarlos? —murmuró Jack.

Norte, sonrojado, intentaba moverse para callar a su contraparte.

—Cindy no te quiere, Cindy no te ama. ¡Cindy creé en mí! —cantó desafinadamente El Grinch.

—La niña Lou nunca me conoció —rebatió Norte—. No des cosas por hecho si no ha visto a las personas, ¿da?

—Oh, panzón, ¿cómo quieres que Cindy hable con alguien así? Confundes oraciones —riñó El Grinch—. Cindy me quiere, a mí, no a ti, ¡a mí! —carcajeó, con aquella maniática rizota que lo caracterizaba.

—¡_Yebat_! —bramó Santa.

Frost sumió los hombros.

—No lo creo, se la están pasando bien —opinó Tooth.

—Sólo quiero largarme de este lugar, demasiado frío para mi gusto —gruñó Bunny. Sandman lo secundó con un asentimiento.

—¿Deberíamos dejarle el trineo? —Jack dudó.

—No veo problema —sonrió el Hada de los Dientes mientras comenzaba a agitar sus alas en dirección al Polo Norte, Sandman creó un nuevo avión de arenas doradas y partió en él.

—¿Una carrera, Canguro? —rió Frost.

—Andando, Frostbite —respondió Áster, creando un agujero en el suelo y desapareciendo del lugar, Jack miró una última vez a los _hombres_ discutir sobre la tal Cindy.

—Supongo que feliz navidad —tomó su cayado del suelo y dejó que el viento lo condujera en dirección a su hogar.

—¡Gordo! —replicó El Grinch.

—¡Verde! —le contestó Norte.

—¡Cindy me ama!

—¡Por que niña Lou no conocía a mí!

—¡Habla mocha!

—¡Gruñón!

Y, en el cielo, Jack rió dejando una estela de nieve a su paso. Ahora ya le encontraba la gracia que Gea tuvo en su momento y actualidad.

_Amaba las peleas de esos dos. _

* * *

**Notas finales:**  
Antes que nada sí, usé spanglish (por los nombres de algunas cosas y apodos), sobre lo otro, para crear esto me basé en el libro _¡Cómo El Grinch robó la navidad!_ De 1957, de ahí la fecha del relato de Tooth, y en _El Grinch_, la película del año 2000.

Otra mención, Bunny hace mención a "Gea" que del griego al latín de traduce como Madre Tierra o parecido, para que se den una idea. Y "Yebat" es algo así como… "maldición" o parecido, no recuerdo bien el significado en realidad. Sobre lo del "habla mocha" de Norte.

Norte es un personaje ruso, por lo que en inglés lo ponen hablando inglés 'mocho' o muy simplón. En la película y doblaje al español esto no se ve, en cambio le acentúan la pronunciación de la erre para que siempre suene fuerte (en lugar de decir por ejemplo: eres, dice erres) aquí procuraré respetar la forma en inglés, por lo mismo no piensen que esté mal escrito, es que así es como habla Norte, ya que escribir con doble erre todas las palabras resulta imposible y tedioso, REALMENTE TEDIOSO, de leer.

Pooka es la criatura más rara y misteriosa en el universo. Se dice que supervisan la salud y el bienestar de los planetas y que E. Áster Bunnymund perteneció a ésta raza, un conejo de más de dos metros que puede pararse en sus patas traseras. Se le dice "Canguro" a Áster porque en la voz en inglés el que se la da es Hugh Jackman, y bueno… tiene su acento australiano.


End file.
